Love that Lasts an Eternity
by ArdisMay
Summary: The Doctor and Donna return to the TARDIS after meeting and helping Jackson Lake but what happens when the Doctor regenerated aboard the TARDIS risking his family. Eleventh in my AU Donna x Ten rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Closing the door behind them the Doctor winced as he put his arm around Donna, "I love you," he told her staring into her eyes. She smiled back, "I should hope," she laughed. He knelt down hugging Christina and Will, "you two are my world," he told them placing his head against theirs then turning to Donna's small belly and placing his head against it too, "what's got you all sentimental," she questioned at his slightly odd behavior. Shaking his head he stood up, sighing heavily, "just seeing Jackson loose his wife and family, the madness it drove him to. I don't know what I would do if I lost you lot," he confessed, "why don't you go get them ready for bed? I'll be in shortly and read them a story," he grimaced turning to the console. Donna stood there noticing he was in pain, "are you okay," she asked, he nodded, "just getting a bit old," he chuckled dematerializing the TARDIS.

Walking from the room she paused when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Donna turned to ask him to calm his child but was worried by his demeanor. He was standing there, bracing himself against the console staring at it. Letting go, he stood up straight meeting her eyes apologetically, "Doctor," she called unsure what was wrong but he didn't respond. Donna could see him breathing heavily and tears welling up in his eyes, "I don't want to go," he whimpered as golden light began to surround him. "Oh my God," she mumbled, "he's regenerating." Pulling Christina and Will tight against her shielding from the light, she tried to comfort them, "it's okay. Daddy's going to be okay," she soothed. She looked back to his body as it began shooting golden light almost convulsing as the TARDIS around them began to explode causing pieces of the console to fall. Overcome with the fear of wanting to protect her children she tried to shield them with her body. Hearing the Doctor scream in agony, she knew he must be afraid too, "Doctor I'm here! I'm not going to leave you! You're not alone," she cried desperate for him to feel loved, even if she wasn't allowed to hold his hand though this she wasn't going to let him feel alone.

"Donna, Donna, Donna are you okay," she heard a familiar soft voice call lightly shaking her. Hesitantly she opened her tear filled eyes to look at her husband's new face. Seeing his brown eyed face instead, Donna shot up in bed hugging him tight, "Doctor," she cried. Hugging her back he chuckled, "it's all right Donna. You were just having a bad dream," he explained. She loosened her grip on him, "I dreamt that you were regenerating. There wasn't anything I could do but I didn't want you to think you were alone," she sobbed wiping tears from her eyes. Sitting there the Doctor looked at her oddly, "you had a dream that I what," he tried to clarify. She searched her mind for a moment to ensuring she used the right word, "regenerating. Did I say it wrong," she puzzled. He continued to watch her closely, "no. How do you know about regeneration," he quizzed. Donna laughed, "very funny Martian. Did I wake the Christina and Will with my screaming too," she enquired noticing the confused look on the Doctor's face, "what, what is it," she shot.

Hesitating from saying anything else for a moment, he placed his hand onto her forehead, "are you feeling well," he finally questioned. She smiled, "just dandy. Should I not be," she worried. He removed his hand from her head, "it doesn't appear that you have a fever," he informed her. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes at him she asked, "then why did you think I was ill?" Carefully the Doctor placed two fingers on the inside of her wrist, checking her pulse, "who are Christina and Will," he interrogated. Donna scoffed, "oh you know little girl about yea high," she motioned to show him Christina's height, "and little boy bout this high. They run around here causing all sorts of trouble," she giggled. The Doctor's face contorted, "Donna, you don't have children," he told her. She shook her head laughing, "joke's over spaceman. It's not funny," she declared. He looked at her innocently, "I'm not joking," he replied. Donna glared at him, "sure and next you'll be telling me I'm not three months pregnant either," she giggled. He stared into her eyes seriously, "Donna you are not pregnant," his voice showed no hint of wavering, "I'll admit that you're good at lying but this bump here contradicts you," she rubbed her hand over her slightly protruding stomach reminding him of the evidence.

Jumping up off the bed the Doctor gasped, "Donna, how," he grabbed her arms checking for anything foreign, "did something bite you," he stammered horrified. Smirking Donna replied, "oh you know, a long streak of alien nothing," she joked. Letting go of her hands he stepped back from the bed, "enough of this game. Where are they and how did you get them to be so quiet," she demanded to know. He took a step closer to her, "Donna, you don't have any children. I would not lie to you about such a thing," he promised, "we need to figure out how you became pregnant overnight. I promise I will get to the bottom of this," he vowed. Sighing, she moved to the side of the bed, only then noticing where she was, "Doctor, why am I in my old room," she growled. He looked directly into her eyes, "you sleep here," he answered. Shaking her head she scoffed, "not in ages. Did we get in a fight? My crazy hormones start attacking you," she quizzed. He stood still, not dropping her eye sight, "Donna you've slept here for the past two nights. You're aboard the TARDIS, remember? You found me and wanted to travel with me," he worried. Standing up she glared at him, "this is getting really old you space dunce. Of course I remember finding you that was what six years ago," she shot.

Still standing there his mouth gaped open, "Donna, that was two days ago. Remember the Adipose? And yesterday we were in Pompeii," he tried to spark her memory. She paused, "you're stone cold serious aren't you," she realized as panic hit her, "that's what I've been trying to tell you," he confirmed as she ran from the room. Hurrying down the hall to the Doctor's room she looked in it, none of her stuff was there, and across from it the nurseries were gone, "Doctor. What happened? Where are they? Where are the nurseries? Where are they," she sobbed falling to the ground beginning to hyperventilate. He hurried over to her, hugging her, "Donna let's get you to the med bay and figure out what is happening to you," he suggested. Instead, she just sat there clutching him and crying into his chest as he awkwardly held her.

Finally, the tears began to lessen, "Doctor am I losing my mind," she sniffled still trembling. He tightened his arms around her, "no Donna," he firmly replied, "I am going to find out what happened and make it right," he comforted. He dropped his arms getting ready to stand, "no, don't let go," she begged. He paused, "I'm right here but we need to get you checked out," he reminded her offering a hand. Gladly she took it as he helped her up leading her to the med bay, "here it is," he exclaimed but she had already gone in and sat on the exam table. She shivered under the cold machines, "last time I was here it was warmer," she chirped. The Doctor looked up from the screen, "when was that," he asked. Donna paused recalling that memory as the Doctor scanned her, after she had a close call with the beetle things they wanted to ensure the eggs were gone and their baby was okay," uh last week you checked on the baby, or maybe that was a planted memory too," she supplied.

"Planted memory," he questioned as Donna nodded, "you know like they had over at Torchwood. I think it did a pretty good number on Jack even though he tries not to let on," she mentioned. He looked up at her, "how do you know Jack," he started being interrupted by a ping form the machine. His face scrunched as the results appeared, "Donna you're perfectly healthy and definitely pregnant," he confirmed. "No memory plants or wipes," she clarified as the Doctor shook his head, "none," he repeated opening a drawer to remove an ultrasound attachment.

He plugged the attachment in, "let's have a look at this baby," he apprehensively said. Hesitating Donna's mind began spinning, he was surprised she knew about Jack, Torchwood and Regenerating, had mentioned they had just been to Pompeii maybe this was an alternate timeline like the Doctor had mentioned back on the Crucible, one where they were only meant to be mates or what if somehow she was brought back in her own time line. If either of those were the case he can't find out she's pregnant with his child, "don't," she shouted startling them both, "Doctor how would someone know if they were stuck in an alternate time line or rewound in their own time line," she asked. Setting the ultrasound attachment down he pondered her question, "well, if one was in an alternate time line they would notice subtitles but alternate time lines typically only occur in alternate universes," he explained. Donna nodded, "like what happened to Rose. It takes a lot to open one," she mumbled to herself thinking about what the Doctor had told her before, "what about the second, if you were within your own timeline but just back a bit," she quizzed. He smiled, "I've only had that happen twice and it's fairly easy to tell what is happening when you are staring at a younger version of yourself," he replied.

Mulling that answer over Donna wondered what she was missing, "Doctor," she softly said taking his hand in hers, forcing him to look into her eyes, "what if I told you that day when we first met on the TARDIS was six years ago," she questioned her eyes begging him to believer her. In response his widened, "it can't be," he told her dismissing her plea. Letting go of his hand she covered her face. Maybe she couldn't prevent the tears from falling but she could prevent him from seeing them, this Doctor hadn't earned the right. She felt his hand on her shoulder trying to provide comfort, "don't," she hissed. Jumping up on the table next to her he nudged her with his arm, "I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized as she removed her hands from her face, looking into the brown eyes that had become her home.

"What can I say to make you believe me," she begged racking her brain for anything. She couldn't reveal his name that would give away too much, until she remembered what the Doctor had told her all those years ago when trying to get her to trust him, "your Dad's name was Ulysses he used to take you to watch meteor storms before he left you and your Mum for Earth. Your Mum, Penelope, was a human from England. She would sing you to sleep every night," Donna offered. Noticing that the Doctor had gone pale and his face echoed with pain and anger Donna was worried she chose the wrong thing, "how did you know all that," he barked. She reached out to caress his face but stopped herself before making contact settling on his shoulder instead, "you told me. An older version of you," she claimed. The color began to return to his face, "six years and you're still traveling with me," he beamed hugging her. She nodded, "I told you forever space man," Donna replied. Standing the Doctor held his hand out to help her down, "do you want a cuppa," he inquired, "well trying to get you to believe something sure take a lot out of a gal," she chuckled putting her arm in his outstretched elbow.

Looking into her cup, Donna wasn't sure what obstacles lay ahead in order for her to get back to her Doctor but more importantly, their kids. If she was stuck back here and he really had regenerated what must they be going through, "are you thinking about your children," he interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up at him, "yeah and my husband," the Doctor grinned widely, "you're married and have kids," he eagerly exclaimed. She nodded, "yeah. Christina is four, she is a spitting image of her father and little Will he's two, just like me, fiery ginger hair to go with his personality. His favorite word is no," she giggled. "Here I thought I would never let myself be domesticated," he murmured, "what," Donna squeaked hearing this. He paused, "I didn't mean it badly, I just never figured I would have an entire family living aboard the TARDIS. I take it your husband and I get along well then," he hinted. She smiled, "yes, you two get on marvelously. Can't stop talking," she sassed.

Taking a deep breath and glancing at her the gold band on her finger, "Doctor, what are we going to do," she worried. Setting his cup down, he paused, "I'm not sure. I am trying to figure it out. If you are here then where is the Donna that is supposed to be with me? Do you remember going to the future or how you got back," he questioned. She shook her head, "no, is that bad," he ran his hand through his hair, "did something happen? To the TARDIS," he inquired. Unsure how much she should tell him she knew he had to know enough to fix the problem, "you were regenerating and the TARDIS was exploding around us," she answered. "Exploding," he exclaimed, "that must have been some death. How did it happen? Wait, don't tell me," he stopped himself as Donna interrupted, "Doctor," she chastised. He inhaled deeply, "it is possible that in the explosion the TARDIS's defenses were lowered creating a time stasis where somehow you were sucked back and my Donna forward," he explained. She nodded, "still not getting it. Do you know how to fix it," she worried.

Nervously awaiting an answer she busied herself by twisting her wedding ring, "I honestly don't know Donna. I'll have the TARDIS run some searches, I just needed to know as much as possible," he told her standing up and leaving the galley. Donna tried not to focus on how much she missed her children or her Doctor, after all they were the same man. She stood up following him into the console room, "Doctor, does that mean that the other me is with the future you, with my children? Wouldn't I remember meeting a future generation of you and my children," she guessed. He looked up from the screen, wearing his brainy specks, "that is unusual. You have no memory of that before? I wonder if," he trailed off. Donna stepped closer to him, "if you hid my memories," she questioned. The Doctor looked up at her stunned, "I know all about your talents," she confessed, "is there a way you could check without seeing something you shouldn't?"

Taking his glasses off and tucking them into a pocket he nodded, "yes. Anything you don't want me to see you could imagine a door and I won't look," he promised. Biting her lip unsure about this idea Donna knew it was the only way they might find out what was going on, "there are going to be a lot of them. Spoilers," she laughed to herself, "I might as well tell you now. Our next stop is the Ood Sphere. Everything after we land is a closed door," she warned him. "Okay, you can trust me Donna," he reminded her carefully placing his hands on either side of her head, then closing his eyes. She watched him with his eyes closed unexpectantly feeling him in her memories, unlike she had experienced before, "oh Donna," he whispered. Closing her eyes she saw the same memory he just had, of a night alone when she got drunk contemplating whether anyone would notice if she ended her life, "Doctor don't," she pled not wanting that memory to resurface. She could hear him swallow as he continued to search her memories, "do I know," he asked. Donna watched his eye lids flutter, "well you do now so I guess you have always known. It's better with you. You made me see myself like no one else had," she admitted wanting to tell him everything.

Placing her hands a top his she watched his face, the grin that flashed before he stoned his face. Remembering what he had told her all those years ago, that Pompeii was his turning point, when she was ready to give up her own life and make sure he would never be alone. She brought his hands from her face, "I don't think the answers are in there," she conceded. The Doctor nodded in agreement, "your mind feels different. Something has happened to it," he described the sense he felt, "It is missing information," he declared. Smiling she smiled placing a hand on his arm, "spoilers," she supplied chuckling lightly to herself. Bringing her hand back to her side she slumped in the jump seat, "I think we should see Jack," she volunteered the Doctor looking hurt at her suggestion, "it's just that he knows a lot about the operation of the TARDIS and maybe he can help me get back. Besides, tell me the old girl wouldn't enjoy some recharging in the rift," she urged. "Okay," the Doctor grumbled turning to the console, setting the coordinates for Torchwood.

"Jack," Donna boomed pulling him into a huge hug out of habit. Jack smiled watching the Doctor's tedious reaction, "and who is this beauty," he purred at the ginger, "you must have told her much about me," he winked at the Doctor who was sternly watching him. "I can see you've been busy. How long has it been for you," he asked as Donna pulled away, partially due to remembering they hadn't properly met yet but mostly due to the pain in her stomach. She gasped as the baby flipped painfully inside her, "Donna," the Doctor worried hurrying to her side. Her pain began to lessen as she leaned on the Doctor's arms which were holding her up. Jack's keen awareness granted him the ability to notice how Donna's whole demeanor had changed with the Doctor next to her, how she smiled and relaxed at his presence even if in pain.

Closing her eyes, Donna took a deep breath in, filling her nostrils with the scent of the Doctor, "I'm okay now," she confirmed standing on her own again, "does that happen often," the Doctor questioned. Noticing his hands lingering on her waist still she tried to act like the other Donna would have, like she used to, "hands," she shouted louder than needed starting the two men in close proximity, then straightening her flowing jade shirt over her maternity jeans. The Doctor stood there anticipating an answer when none came he asked again, "Donna, does that happen often," he repeated. Placing her hand protectively over her small bump she tried to decide how much to tell him, "sometimes," she huffed, "it isn't unusual just typically only when, uh, when strong emotions are felt," she stuttered trying to come up with a reply that didn't give too much away. "Oh," the Doctor commented somewhat down trotted.

Turning back to Jack she began talking, "anyway, we're here because we need your help. Or, I um need your help," she corrected herself. Jack grinned, "anything I can do for a ginger goddess like yourself," he shamelessly flirted watching the Doctor's reaction. She cringed for a moment feeling a sharp pain but it quickly left before she could properly acknowledge it. "What do you know about spontaneous switch travel through time," the Doctor asked Jack. He tried to think of anything that struck his memory, "there were a couple cases, one we had a group fall through the rift from 1953. Another time, Tosh and I were sucked back to 1941," he recalled, "why," he asked. The Doctor looked to Donna, to share if she wanted to, she was the one who wanted to come here after all, "I'm not his Donna," she began, "I've been traveling with the Doctor for six years. Something happened and now I'm here but I shouldn't be." Donna thought about it a moment, "do you think if we opened the rift manipulator we could harness it enough to switch us back," she questioned Jack. The Doctor's mouth gaped open, "Donna don't you think that is a bit drastic," he worried. She sighed slumping her shoulders as she leaned against a desk, "I would do anything to get back to them. Here my own husband doesn't even know me. I should be with him, with my children, with my family in the future," her voice broke.

She looked up at him, "Don't you see, every second your Donna is there could change my entire future. If you could have opened the rift to be with Rose you would have done it, you burned up a sun for her," she trailed off sniffing back the tears that were threatening to fall. Jack looked from Donna to the Doctor seeing the hurt troubling his face, walking next to Donna he took her hand, squeezing it, "it will be okay," he promised. She looked into his gentle eyes, Jack had never let her down yet, in fact neither had the Doctor it was just so hard, there was so much she couldn't say, "thanks," she offered as her stomach grumbled.

Jack stood up grinning, "when was the last time you ate," he asked. Shrugging her shoulders Donna tried to remember, "sometime this morning. We were supposed to go by Mum's for Christmas dinner," she paused, it was Christmas. How could she have forgotten that, "I'm missing Christmas with my family," she sobbed as Jack hugged her, "we have some left over pizza. It isn't Christmas Dinner but it's good. Why don't you have some then lay down, on my couch upstairs, there are blankets in the ottoman. I bet you are tired. The Doctor and I will work on things down here, "he calmed her. "Okay," she nodded wiping the tears from her eyes, "thanks," she said solemnly walking over to where he indicated the pizza was. Taking a piece she suddenly felt more tired than hungry. She put the piece on a plate walking upstairs and sitting on the couch. Before she had a chance to realize how tired she was, Donna had fallen asleep.

Standing on the TARDIS, Donna called for her children but they were nowhere to be found. The Doctor stood there in his brown pinstripe suit staring at her oddly, "what's wrong," she questioned but he just stood there as his expression became horrified. Looking down Donna saw her stomach diapering as her shirt and pants became red. She sunk to the floor crying, "no, no, no," she cried clutching her now nonexistent stomach. "What's happening," she plead but the Doctor just stood there, "Doctor why is this happening," she begged. He stepped closer to her, "you're not pregnant Donna, you never were. Now that the past has changed so has your future," he taunted. "We were never meant to be together, I was meant to be with Rose," he told her wrapping his arms around Rose's waist, who was standing next to him holding a toddler boy who looked the spitting image of the Doctor, as he placed his hand on her protruding stomach. Rose smiled, "it was always meant to be us. This was meant to be my life not yours," Rose dared.

"Donna are you okay," the Doctor softly called. Opening her eyes she saw him sitting on the table next to the couch concern across his face, "the baby. I lost it," she whispered checking to ensure her stomach was there. Donna sat up, "I need to know the baby is fine. I know it was a nightmare but I need to know Doctor," she insisted standing up. He reached out grabbing onto her arm, "let me. We have all the tools in the TARDIS," he started leading the way. Donna stood still, "no. Jack has the technology here. I think he should," she suggested. He nodded in defeat, what was wrong with him she thought, why is he so upset, "Doctor," she called as he walked down the stairs, "how did you know I was having a bad dream," she wondered. He turned around looking up at her, scratching the back of his neck again, "I think I felt it," he revealed, "what," she shot. Walking the few stairs back up he looked into her eyes, "it's like something was saying you needed me, something barely there in the back of my mind," he confessed. Donna bit her lip, trying to hide any emotional response, "oh. Hmmm," she replied realizing that it must have been the baby.

Walking down the stairs Donna carefully held onto the railing with one hand and her bump with the other, nothing was going to happen to this child if she could help it. She saw Jack on a computer, "hey," he greeted her looking up, "I need a favor," she started, "I need you to run a scan on the baby, make sure everything's okay," she requested. He looked nervous, "I'm sure it is, I just want to be sure," she added to put him at ease stepping closer, eyeing the Doctor who had just sat at another computer using his sonic to research, "he can't know," she mouthed. Jack looked over at the Doctor then at her confused, "okay," he wearily agreed. As Jack entered the room Donna closed the door behind him, "I know you only just met me and the fact that I'm keeping secrets from him makes me seem up to no good but I promise you it isn't like that. I know you well enough to trust not only with my own life but that of my children. I can't tell him anything, because timelines are constantly in flux," she croaked barely keeping it together. Jack placed a hand on her back to sooth her, "when you scan me you'll understand. Hopefully you'll trust me more than you do now, but you cannot tell the Doctor. You have to promise me that," she begged.

Standing in the center of the scanner she felt completely vulnerable. If Jack chose to tell the Doctor he would feel the need to make everything happen, that in and of itself could change everything. She knew her Jack would do anything for them, for her children, he was their uncle Jack after all. Slowly Donna drew in a deep breath as the image focused showing two distinct heart beats, "twins," Jack asked confused. Donna nodded to the screen, "look closer. It's one baby," she corrected him. Jack clicked a dial zooming in on the child inside her, "two hearts," he gasped looking at her, "the Doctor," he whispered. She nodded holding up her hand for him to see the ring, "but he doesn't," Jack trailed off. Donna shook her head, "no. He's only just realized he has feelings for me. Well if the timeline is the same anyway and his Donna won't realize it for a while," she explained.

Jack smiled pulling her into a hug, "now those death glares he's been giving me make sense," he chuckled. Donna giggled, "has he really? That prawn," she said hugging him back. "How many children do you have," he inquired. Placing her hand on her stomach she indicated to it, "this is our third. We have a daughter Christina; she's the oldest, spitting image of him. Then Wilfred, Will for short, he has my ginger hair. Both have their father's knack for getting in trouble though," she laughed as Jack let go of her, "I bet," he laughed along with her.

Donna paid particular attention to the Doctor's face when she and Jack came back, noticing the disgruntled frown he gave seeing the location of Jack's arm on her shoulder, "find anything," she asked walking over to him. He looked back to the screen using the Sonic screwdriver to scroll a few more pages before replying, "nope," he mumbled. Sitting down next to him Donna nudged his shoulder, "you know I miss him too," she sighed. The Doctor stared at the computer screen, "it would make sense you miss your husband," he acknowledged. "No you dumbo. I miss you, well future you. My best mate. I know you're the same person but you aren't and it's weird. I'm worried I will mess everything up by saying the wrong thing," she confessed.

Giving his full attention to her, the Doctor placed his arm around Donna like he had seen Jack do, "it will be okay. I will find a way to make it right," he promised as she nuzzled into him, "thank you Doctor, for everything. I never told you enough." He smirked, "no you just complain," he chuckled. Donna reached up and smacked his shoulder, "oi, watch it space man," she chided, "was I being rude again," he grinned. Shaking her head trying to conceal the smile across her face she croaked out, "no you prawn," then settled back in her seat next to him.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at Jack who was also researching, "are you married to Jack," he lowered his voice only wanting Donna to hear. Donna looked into his eyes noticing they weren't sparkling like usual, "would it be so bad if I was," she questioned. Looking back to the computer screen she could tell he was trying to find the right words to say what was on his mind. "You know that he will outlive you," the Doctor paused searching her eyes. That thought had plagued her many times during their marriage. She had never voiced her concern to him fearful of making him face the reality of loosing another loved one. It never occurred to Donna that maybe it had tormented him as well, "Doctor," she said taking his hand in hers, "so will you. What does any of that matter? Those worries are for the future not here and now," she calmed him.

Nodding in agreement, the Doctor flashed through more pages as Donna picked up a reference book of cases, thumbing through it, "that wasn't a yes," she added smiling as he looked up in shock, "Jack's not your husband," he inquired hopeful. She looked up from the book. He was utterly adorable like this. Donna had never seen the Doctor act so foolish around her except when he was a human, "I didn't say that either. Spoilers," she laughed looking back at her book. He sat there for a while gaping at her still expecting more of an answer as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Seeing him lift his glasses to scratch his eye she realized he was sleepy, "you're tired," she accused. The Doctor stared at her appalled, "I'm a Time Lord Donna, we don't need sleep," he informed her. She shot a glare at him, "lies. I know you need sleep, "she paused, "that's why you were in my bedroom. You came to me that night. You were there the entire night when I was having nightmares about Pompeii," she squeaked.

Embarrassed the Doctor turned away as his cheeks hinted pink, she had almost made him blush before he forgot to control it, "Doctor, you need sleep if you are going to solve the problem at hand. Come," she commanded standing up and holding her arm out. He continued to sit there staring at her arm, "come on spaceman. You need some rest. You watched out for me, so let me watch out for you," she comforted him. He looked up at her in awe, "this won't be the last time we shared a bed," she revealed realizing how her words could be taken otherwise, "I uh I mean for bad dreams. We uh both seem to have them a lot," she stuttered as he gladly took her hand. Jack just nodded to Donna as she flashed him a grin along with a mouthed "thank you."

Taking the Doctor by the hand she led him into her room like she had so many times before when they were just mates. He stood awkwardly by the bed rolling on his heels as she walked around the other side, "well don't just stand there," she laughed. Eagerly he sat on the bed waiting before making his next move. Donna stood there watching him, "maybe you want to get more comfortable? Can't be too relaxing with trainers and a jacket," she scoffed. The Doctor willing obliged, kicking his converse onto the floor and neatly laying his jacket on her bedside table while she slipped her shoes off too.

Crawling under the covers she lifted them so he could scoot under as well, "better," she inquired. He nodded in agreement laying on his side to face Donna, "yes, much," he replied gazing into her eyes, "well close your eyes spaceman. You can't sleep if they are open," she said brushing her hand over his cheek. The Doctor obeyed closing his eyes. Donna watched as his breathing slowed and face relaxed. Still to this day she loved to watch him sleep. His eyes began to twitch as his face contorted into the unusual manner that was only present in his nightmares, "shhh Doctor. It's okay, tis but a dream love," she soothed him as he snuggled into her arms, "I love you," he mumbled into her arms. By now she had heard it a million times but the innocence and shyness of this first omission coming from him half asleep made it different. Even with the emotional day she had Donna failed to realize her own level of sleepiness. Listening to the Doctor's rhythmic gentle breathing made her keenly aware of her own impending sleep.

Lying in his arms Donna listened to the double beat of his hearts as his fingers glided along her back in circles tracing out love in Gallifreyan. "Daddy," they heard from another room as Donna began to get up the Doctor stopped her, "let me," he offered kissing her lips before slipping out of their bed. He walked across the hall into his daughter's room brown eyed and frowning in her bed with fear present in her eyes. He walked over to her, crawling into the bed with her as she clung to him, "it's okay, just a nightmare. There is nothing to worry about," he soothed. She buried her face into his chest, "Daddy it was going to get Mummy, Will and me," she cried.

Sighing he leaned back brushing the wild brown hair off her face, "Christina I will always come for you," he promised, "everyone has nightmares love. Even monsters have nightmares," he explained. The little girl looked up at him smiling, "they do," she asked hopeful, "yes," he reassured her. Loosening her grip on his shirt he could feel her relax, "what do monster's have nightmares about Daddy," she curiously asked. He grinned kissing the top of her head, "me," he chirped causing her to giggle, "oi, why is that funny," objected. Christina grinned brightly at him her eyes sparkling, "because you're my Daddy. You're not scary," she bubbled. He raised his hands above her beginning to tickle her stomach, "is that right," he bellowed as she convulsed in laughter, "don't tell them that," he insisted tickling her until she whimpered, "stop Daddy," she choked out between laughs. Standing up, he pulled her blanket up around her tucking her in, "good night Christina," he cooed kissing her forehead. "Night Daddy," she responded closing her eyes as he watched her from the door.

Waking from her dream Donna felt the soft tingle of his breath on her face as they lay with their heads leaning against one another, "good morning," she sleepily mumbled smooching the Doctor before nuzzling into his arms. She lay there a moment before realizing what she had just done. Opening her eyes she saw him looking fixedly at her, "I'm sorry," she insisted pulling back from his arms, "I, I, I got lost in the moment. I thought you were my husband," she stammered. He lay there blinking back at her, "no worries. That is understandable," he choked out trying to resist the grin wanting to spread across his face. The Doctor rolled over, flopping onto his back sighing deeply, "what is it Martian," Donna asked. He shook his head, "nothing. I'm fine," he intoned. She propped herself up on her elbow, "now I know you aren't. You never are never fine when you say you are," she challenged.

Running his hand through his hair he stared at the ceiling, "do you ever think you went wrong somewhere in your life," he pondered aloud. Shocked by the frankness of his question Donna sat up leaning against the headboard, "what is it? What has you worried spaceman," she pushed. He looked over at her taking her hand, "are you happy," he questioned Donna smiled, "yes," she beamed wholeheartedly. She ghosted her fingers over his hand, "are you," she inquired. The Doctor looked back at the ceiling, "I thought I was," he trailed off, "but," Donna prodded. He blankly sat there, "I wonder if I misjudged what I want," he confessed, "what if I want to slow down?" She laughed, "you hate slow. I'm surprised you haven't bounded out of the TARDIS yet," she giggled. He rolled back onto his side facing her again, leaning in closer. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her but he sat up taking her hand, "alons-y," he cheered leaping off the bed, pulling her behind.

Searching for an answer was taking forever. Curled up on the couch Donna scanned the various sections that might lead to clues as to what had happened. She hadn't made very much progress through the dull text, until she reached the section on defenses. Hauling the heavy book downstairs she saw the Doctor still trying to remedy the situation, "Doctor," she called startling him, "what about the emergency materialization? Could it have been the cause," she questioned. Lifting his glasses from his face to itch his eyes he pondered her suggestion, "the emergency materialization would have locked onto the safest space available to materialize not transfer you back in time," he responded. Donna frowned huffing out air as she sat on the desk in front of him, "but the TARDIS was exploding. What if something went wizard," she wondered aloud.

"Oh that's it! You are brilliant," he boomed jumping up and hugging her, "the defenses must have been lowered due to the explosions. If the circuitry was on fire it is possible that the TARDIS tried to emergency materialize but in her injured state there wasn't enough power. She was trying to protect you," he proclaimed. Donna smiled giddy, "okay, how do we fix it," she questioned ready to be back with her family, with her Doctor. "Control temporal implosion. It is the only way to reset the TARDIS," he told her pausing, "well let's go," she suggested reaching for his hand to head to the TARDIS. He stood there, "we have to wait," he began, "what? What do you mean we have to wait? How do we do it? Let's just go now," she chortled. The Doctor frowned sitting down, "I do, or he does. Future me," he explained. Donna leaned inches from his face, "and how does he know to do that," she growled. The Doctor swallowed hard, trying to conceal his worry, "because I just figured it out. Once I realize this is the moment you two were switched you should dematerialize and be back with your husband, my Donna will be back with me, or, uh, I mean the old Donna, the old you," he stuttered. She sat down leaning her head on his shoulder, "so now we wait," she uttered.

Donna watched as he sat still with his eyes closed for a long, "what on Earth are you doing," she questioned. He smiled before opening his eyes, "making a memory so I know when to do it, when to call you back," the Doctor explained laughing, "one hour from now you will be back in your time." She paused looking at him curiously, "why one hour," she asked. Smiling the Doctor stood holding out his hand to her, "Jack, thank you for your help but Donna and I will be going," he mentioned. Jack looked up from his computer, "am I missing something," he began but the Doctor interrupted, "in an hour Donna will be back in her own time. She is brilliant, my Donna, figured out the issue all on her own," he beamed causing her to blush. Standing Jack walked over to her embracing her, "thank you," she told him, "for everything." He smiled running his hand over her stomach, "take care of that little one and that husband of yours," he winked. She pulled him into a hug again, "I will," she said lowering her voice, "remember he knows nothing. When I meet you will be the worst day of our lives. He will depend on you to help keep me and the baby safe. I trust you Captain Jack Harkness," she whispered pecking him on the lips and turning to the Doctor whose mouth was gaping open.

"Come on Spaceman," she ordered taking his hand, "I imagine we need to be on the TARDIS," she suggested. He watched Jack as they walked to the TARDIS dematerializing into the vortex as soon as they were inside, "Donna," he called catching her attention from the jump seat she was sitting on. She looked up from her bump on which she had been focused, "what," she smiled. The Doctor walked over pulling Donna to her feet, "I want to show you something," he purred into her ear. Walking down the corridor, they came a room he had never shown her before, "I come here when I need peace and quiet. It reminds me of Gallifrey," he admitted. Placing his hands over her eyes he guided her in through the door. Fragrant smells unlike anything she had ever smelled filled her nostrils as one began to overtake the others. She could feel his hands leave her face, opening her eyes there were flowers and trees as far as her eyes could see.

Investigating Donna walked amongst the flowers and trees, the Doctor mentioning what each one was called, "this is an Ulanda. It is like the Cadonwood there," he paused pointing to another silver leafed tree, "this one bears fruit. When I was young we would sneak out into the orchards and steal fruit from the Ulanda," he remembered fondly as they walked onto another area. To her right Dona saw a small red flower. The edges were ragged like they had been cut with jagged scissors, yet the petals were smooth live velvet. The center was illuminated by some sort of light coming from the flower, "this is a Madevinia Aridosa. Anywhere else they only live a few hours. The TARDIS keeps her stabilized," he explained.

Walking in the direction of the smell that overpowered the others the Doctor followed smiling, "that smell. It's so intoxicating," she murmured following it. Stopping as she saw a golden yellow flower she paused, "the color, it's like your regeneration energy," she noticed of the six petal flower. He gulped nervously, "this is the flower of remembrance. You are right; the color is the same as regeneration. It is considered an omen of death because of this," he offered as she walked on in search of the scent. She came to a single flower surrounded by grass.

Falling to her knees in front of the single blossom Donna reached out to touch it, leaning her head close and taking a deep breath, "it's so beautiful. Doctor, what is it," she asked inhaling the scent again. He sat down next to her, "this is a Schlenk Blossom. So rare that the only other place you can find one is Gallifrey," he explained. Donna closed her eyes continuing to inhale, "that smell. It's so familiar," she trailed off. Noticing the Doctor had been quiet for some time Donna opened her eyes looking up at him. He was sitting there frowning, "what's wrong," she queried. He sighed, shaking the frown from his face, "nothing. The Schlenk Blossom is unlike any other flower. It appeals to each person differently. You smell what you love most," he told her. Leaning back she grinned, "oh. That's why it's so familiar," she muttered, "what do you smell," she asked.

Leaning in the Doctor took Donna's hand, gazing into her betaking eyes, "I smell you," he revealed. She swallowed hard, "I love you Donna Noble. I should have told you sooner," he declared. "Doctor," she protested but he continued, "you are my world. There has never been anyone like you. I will respect you and your marriage but I have to tell you. I'm so sorry," he muttered pulling her face to his kissing her passionately as their lips met. Giving into his desperate kiss Donna knew the Doctor needed this as much as she did, he loved her truly and soon she would know she loved him. She pulled back placing her hand softly onto his face, seeing the love glowing from his eyes, "I know," she mumbled stroking his cheek as he pulled her close to him. Donna sat in his arms a few minutes until she felt something she had felt once before way back at the library. She was materializing. She looked up at him, into his eyes, "it will be okay Doctor," she comforted him as she felt herself disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to hold on a bit longer he winced putting his arm around his beloved wife, "I love you," he told her gazing into her eyes. Grinning she laughed, "I should hope," she said rolling her eyes at him. Kneeling down he pulled Christina and Will close to him, "you two are my world," he promised placing his forehead against theirs, "Daddy is going to change, you will sense that I'm in pain but it will be okay. I will explain things later, there isn't much time now," he explained letting go and turning to place his head against Donna's pregnant belly. This child still had not made his or her presence known to him or Donna yet, but he knew the psychic energy could still effect the baby, "it will be okay," he soothed the child within her.

He felt Donna's hand on his shoulder, "what's got you all sentimental," she asked as he stood, "just seeing Jackson loses his wife and family, the madness it drove him to. I don't know what I would do if I lost you lot," he confessed feeling his ability to hold off on his regeneration closing fast. He still hadn't told her he was injured but there was no time, "why don't you go get them ready for bed? I'll be in shortly and read them a story," he said turning to the console trying to hide his grimace of pain. Flicking the lever to set the TARDIS into orbit he hear Donna still behind him, "are you okay," she questioned. He chuckled focusing on the console, "just getting a bit old," he confirmed as the TARDIS dematerialized.

A strong wave of pain shot through him, gritting his teeth he braced himself against the console trying to prevent from falling. The intense pain continued to escalate as he could feel it getting closer. This body had so many fantastic memories, meeting Donna, the birth of Christina and Wilfred, all the friends he had made and worlds he saved, most with the help of his lovely wife. He stood up seeing Donna out of the corner of his eyes, "Doctor," she cried worry evident in her voice. He wanted to respond but the pain was too much, as tears welled up in his eyes, staring at his family, "I don't want to go," he whimpered as the regeneration energy surrounded his body. He saw her pull Will and Christina close to her whispering to them, as his head shot back and arms out, his body bursting with light. He screamed in agony hearing Donna's comforting voice over the pains of his cells changing.

Feeling the energy release from his body, he gasped staggering as explosions occurred around him, "legs! I've still got legs," he screamed in triumph holding onto his thigh and kissing his knee, "good," he smiled. Moving on to feel the rest of his body he patted his chest, "arms, hands! Ooh, fingers! Lots of fingers," he checked placing his hands on his head and face, "ears, yes. Eyes, too. Nose. I've had worse. Chin," he noted feeling the size of his nose and chin. His hand glided to the top of his head, "blimey, hair. I'm a girl," he squealed feeling the length of his hair. Worrying he quickly placed his hand on his neck feeling for an adam's apple, "no! No, I'm not a girl," he realized pulling a piece of hair down to look at, "and still not ginger," he fretted looking around.

Noticing the TARDIS on fire around him he tried to remember what was on his mind before the regeneration but it was out of reach, "there's something else. There's something important. I'm, I'm, I'm," he tried to spark his memory by hitting his head. The Doctor was side tracked by the TARDIS crashing, "ha! Crashing," he laughed running around the console whooping. He felt the TARDIS plummeting beneath his feet, "geronimo," he screamed in excitement trying to assist the TARDIS in landing somewhere before it was completely demolished. Finally they crashed, coming to a complete stop. The internal structure of the TARDIS was in a state of destruction, he'd seen it worse but the old girl would still need some time to repair.

Suddenly he heard crying, looking for the cause he saw his beloved wife lying on the floor, Christina and Will both holding onto her, "oh Donna, I'm so sorry," he apologized rushing over to her side. "It's going to be okay," he soothed the children, heaving a column off and picking her up taking her to the med bay. Will and Christina held onto his legs the entire time he checked over Donna healing her from the lacerations she suffered, but no permanent damage was shown on the scanners. In fact, Donna had a clean bill of health. That's when he realized something was wrong, pulling the scanner down over her stomach he searched for another life form, but there was only one, Donna. Her slightly swollen stomach was now flat, she had lost the baby.

He felt a tug on his jacket, looking down Christina was holding onto his pocket, "Daddy I'm hungry. Make us banana sandwiches," she hinted smiling just like her Mum. Smiling back at her he bent down, picking her up in one arm and Will in the other, "Mummy needs to rest a bit," he explained, "leaning over to kiss Donna's head, "sleep well Mummy," Will cooed kissing her too as Christina clutched onto him desperately. The Doctor looked at his children in his arms, "how about we get you guys that sandwich," he smiled. Leaving the med bay gave the TARDIS a request, keep an eye on her for me he thought only to be pleasantly surprised to find that the kitchen had been moved across the hall and was fully repaired.

Setting Christina down and Will in his high chair, the Doctor began working on some banana sandwiches. Grabbing the bread, he slathered it with chocolate almond butter, "better make one for Mummy too," he laughed, "she's been craving bananas since," he trailed off pausing for a moment. It wasn't his place to decide when or how to tell them; Donna had a right to know first. Returning to what he was doing he began slicing a banana across the bread pieces. Then cut the sandwiches diagonally into fourths, "here you go my loves," he said placing one in front of Christina sitting in her booster seat and one on Will's high chair watching them.

They dove right in eating their sandwiches, Will getting chocolate almond butter on his hands and face, yes, he was truly his son he thought chuckling. Leaning back against the counter he craned his neck to glance at Donna still laying asleep on the table. How was he going to tell her that they lost the baby? More worry some than that though was the fact that he felt utterly responsible for their loss, if he hadn't tried to spare them maybe he could have made sure she was safer. It was his responsibility to keep their family safe and he had failed. He knew Donna wouldn't put blame on him and would act strong but deep down he also knew how detrimental it would be for her too.

Closing his eyes he remembered how happy they all were yesterday. His sonic screwdriver had gone missing as he searched everywhere for it he could hear the sweet sound of Donna's laughter coming from the console room. Investigating what was so funny, he saw Will toddling about the console room screwdriver in hand. His brown eyes were smiling bright with his red hair askew until he tripped over an untied trainer. Donna was leaning against the door frame, hand on her bump when Will had fallen. They could see him tear up for a moment before giggling and standing back up running to them.

Sighing the Doctor ran his hand through his hair, he needed to know where and when they were he decided it was about time to have a look around outside. He picked Donna up, taking her to the zero room following with Will and Christina. Giving each of them a kiss as he covered them with the blanket the TARDIS provide. He knew the old girl would keep them safe until she repaired herself enough for them to travel again. Flinging the doors open he realized that the TARDIS was on her side, the old girl was still in the process of repairing herself. Reaching for a rope and pull he flung it out using it to hoist himself up.

To his amazement the first thing he saw was a little girl with ginger hair outside in her pajamas in the middle of the night, "do you have an apple," he questioned, "all I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new. Never had cravings before, well except when I was pregnant," he laughed grunting as he pulled himself up out of the TARDIS straddling the door, "are you okay," the little girl asked. He smiled pushing himself onto the soft Earth, "just had a fall. All the way down here. Hell of a climb back up," he cheered. "You're soaking wet," she noticed, he wiped some water from his brow, "I was in the swimming pool. Had to go through it and the library to get out," he told her.

She looked at him like he was a loony, "you said you were in the swimming pool," she scoffed, "it was in the library," he explained. The little girl didn't bat an eye lash, "are you a policeman," she questioned. He leaned closer to her, "why? Did you call a policeman," he quizzed worried. The little girl didn't answer, "did you come about the crack in my wall," she wondered aloud. Crack, she has a crack in her wall. Hmm, he thought, "crack, what crack," he stopped mid sentence sub coming to shooting pain through his hearts, "are you all right mister," she worried seeing him convulse onto the ground. Slowly the Doctor pushed himself back up, "I'm fine. I'm okay. This is all perfectly normal," he winced coughing out gold dust.

The little girl watched as his hands glittered as well, "who are you," she inquired shining her flashlight at him. The Doctor looked up blankly, "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you," he worried. She glared at him offended, "no, it just looks a bit weird," she replied. He grinned, "no, no, no. The crack in your wall, does it scare you," he questioned. She nodded, "yes," she softly replied. He jumped up onto his feet startling her unintentionally, "well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you. Don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off," he smirked turning about face directly into a tree forcing his new body onto the ground. The little girl stepped over him looking down, "are you all right," she queried, "early days. Steering's a bit off," he explained standing back up with his bruised pride.

She led him into the house, "if you're a doctor, why does your box say police," she asked as he reached for an apple from the bowl on the counter taking a bite, "that's disgusting. What is that," he spat as the pieces out of his mouth. The little girl looked at him oddly, "an apple," she declared unsure what was wrong with this strange man, "apples are rubbish. I hate apples," he repulsed. She rolled her eyes, "you said you loved them," she reminded. The Doctor shook his head, "no, no, I love yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favorite. Give me yoghurt," he explained. She ran to the fridge grabbing a container as he looked around the kitchen taking it in. Handing him the yoghurt he ripped the top off dumping it into his mouth and immediately spitting it back out, "I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in," he complained. "You said it was your favorite," the girl protested. He reached up wiping the yoghurt from his mouth, "new mouth, new rules. It's like eating after having your teeth cleaned. Everything tastes wrong" he replied.

Feeling pain pulse through him again the Doctor convulsed slightly checking his temperature, "what is it? What's wrong with you," she wondered aloud. The Doctor hesitated, "wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something," he scoffed. Walking over to the fridge, the girl reached for a white package wrapped in twine. She turned the gas up, igniting it and placing a frying pan above the flame as she unwrapped the package. The Doctor saw a towel hanging on the shelf, reaching for it he dried his hair, "ah! Bacon," he exclaimed finishing his hair. He sat at the table as she finished cooking the meat and placed it on a plate in front of him and sitting. Eagerly he began cutting it, taking a huge bite and smiling. She smiled back excited that he liked something finally. He dropped the fork, opening his mouth and spiting the bacon out, "bacon. That's Bacon. Are you trying to poison me," he asked seriously.

Standing up she eyed the can of beans on the counter. Opening the can she placed them into a pot. Turning the gas back on and cooking them the Doctor stood giddy watching, "ah. You see? Beans," he excitedly waited. Checking to make sure they were heated through, the girl took another plate placing some on it and placing in front of the Doctor. He enthusiastically took a bite. Feeling the repulsion turn in his stomach the Doctor ran to the sink, spitting the beans from his mouth, "beans are evil. Bad, bad beans," he proclaimed. Becoming irritated she sighed reaching for a piece of bread and slathering it in butter, "bread and butter," he beamed, "now you're talking." Taking a bite of the bland piece, jumping up and running to the door with the plate in hand, "and stay out," he ordered flinging the plate as if a Frisbee.

The little girl opened the fridge again, "we've got some carrots," she offered. "Carrots? Are you insane," he gasped pacing, "no, wait, hang on," he paused walking to the refrigerator, "I know what I need. I need, I need, I need," he began moving her to the side, "fish fingers and custard," he grinned taking out a plate and bowl. He dumped the custard into the bowl and the fish fingers into the microwave waiting for them to be done. Hearing the beep of finality he grabbed her plate and the bowl, sitting down to enjoy his feast as the red head watched him apprehensively, eating ice cream herself, "funny," she finally said breaking the silence as he picked the bowl up drinking custard from it, "am I," he questioned, "good. Funny's good," he decided setting the bowl down revealing a custard mustache.

Raising an arm he wiped the custard onto his sleeve, "what's your name," he interrogated, only now just realizing he didn't know. "Amelia Pond," she replied, he nodded, "ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland Amelia," he interview noticing her accent. She shook her head, "no, had to move to England," she sadly responded, "it's rubbish." Dipping the fish finger into the custard he took another bite, "so what about your Mum and Dad then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now," he looked around expectantly. Amelia frowned, "I don't have a Mum and Dad. Just an Aunt," she replied. The Doctor nodded, "I don't have an Aunt," he admitted to her, "you're lucky," she smiled, "I know," he beamed back taking another bite. "So you're Aunt, where is she," he asked sucking the custard off of the fish finger, "she's out," Amelia told him. His mouth gaped open full of fish fingers, "and she's left you all alone," he stated shocked. Amelia glared at him, "I'm not scared," she shot.

Smiling at her persistence he leaned back in the chair, "course you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard and look at you just sitting there," he beamed taking another bite of fish fingers. "So you know what I think? Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall," he let on seeing the fear surface in her eyes, "show me," he suggested. Amelia wearily stood up, the Doctor put his hand out for her to take which she did as they walked up the stairs together into her room. Seeing the crack he took out his sonic screwdriver walking over to it, "you've had some cowboys in here," he muttered investigating the crack. He looked up noticing what he had said, "not actual cowboys, though that can happen," he smirked still looking at the crack.

"I used to hate apples so my Mum put faces on them," Amelia told him handing him a red apple, with a smiley face on it. He tossed the apple into the air catching it, "sounds good your Mum. I'll keep it for later," he said pocketing the apple. Turning back to the wall he realized that it was a normal wall, "this wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from," he wondered aloud scanning it with his screwdriver, "wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is," he asked her reading the results from the screwdriver. Amelia took a step toward him, "what," she asked, "it's a crack," he replied touching it, "I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put cos the crack isn't in the wall," he explained. Amelia stepped further from the wall afraid, "where is it then,' she worried. Placing his head next to the crack running his finger along it he answered, "everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched. Pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom."

Pressing his ear to the crack he though he heard something, "sometimes can you hear," he began to ask but Amelia interrupted, "a voice," she told him. He hurried over to her bedside table picking up her glass and throwing the water over his shoulder. Using it against the wall to try to hear better, he could hear talking, "prisoner zero," he whispered hearing it. "Prisoner zero has escaped," Amelia supplied, "that's what I heard. What does it mean," she asked. Listening intently to the voice again it repeated exactly what Amelia had just said, "prisoner zero has escaped."

Standing back up he sat the glass down, "it means that on the other side of this wall there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And do you know what that means," he questioned her, "what," she replied. The Doctor turned to her, "you need a better wall," he mentioned picking up her desk and removing it from the wall where it had sat. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut or," he trailed off. Amelia watched him intently, "what," she whispered worried. Turning to her he bent down to look her in the eye, "you know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better," he inquired. Amelia nodded, "yes," she sighed. He frowned slightly, "everything's going to be fine," he promised holding his hand out for her. She carefully took it, as he held out his arm, sonic in hand starting to open the crack. The crack lit up as it began to get bigger revealing a dark prison cell, "prisoner zero has escaped," echoed from a robotic voice. Inching forward he kept a firm grip on Amelia's hand to comfort her, "hello," he cautiously started jumping when a giant eye came into view keeping his body between the crack and Amelia.

"What's that," she gasped as a light shot out hitting him, "ah there. You see, told you it would close. Good as new," he comforted leaning back on her bed. Amelia stood staring at the wall,  
what was that thing? Was that prisoner zero," she nervously asked. He lay there watching her, "no. I think that was Prisoner zero's guard. Whatever it was sent me a message," he supplied pulling his psychic paper, "psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message," he paused looking down at the note he was left, "prisoner zero has escaped," it read, "but why tell us," he wondered aloud.

Standing up he looked around the room, "unless prisoner zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know," he stated running into the hall with Amelia following. Looking down the hall he saw nothing unusual, "it's difficult. Brand new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing," he admitted unsure what it was. Turning his head to look back down the hall, "in the corner of my eye," he thought almost grasping what was wrong.

Hearing the sudden warning of the cloister bell send his mind reeling. He needed to get the TARDIS stabilized. How could he have put those he loved at risk, "no, no, no," he yelled running down the stairs and out of the house, "I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn," he panicked. Amelia ran after him, "but," she objected, "it's just a box. How can a box have engines," she panted. He hurried to untie the rope he had used to climb out, "it's not a box, it's a time machine," he confessed climbing up onto the TARDIS. Amelia stood there mouth hanging open in surprise, "what? A real one? You've got a real time machine," she doubted. The Doctor hurried around the box making sure the rope was secured to it so he could lower himself down, "not for much longer if I can't get her stabilized. Five minute hop into the future should do it," he fretted.

Amelia stepped closer to the TARDIS, "can I come," she wondered aloud. The Doctor paused facing her, "not completely safe in here yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes. I'll be right back," he told her climbing between the doors. Amelia stood there trying to hide her sadness, "people always say that," she trailed off. Seeing the lack of hope on her face he hopped back down from the TARDIS, crouching in front of her looking directly into her eyes, "am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor," he vowed smiling at her as he jumped.

"Geronimo," he yelled plunging directly into the pool he hurried out once again dripping. Geronimo, yes, he liked that one. Running to the console that was almost new he fiddled around pressing buttons and switching levers, taking them to present day Cardiff. That way the old girl could catch up on some of the much needed energy she was rapidly using. Quickly parking her in the rift the Doctor was pleased to find Christina and Will had fallen asleep in the zero room, the TARDIS providing their favorite movies and toys while keeping them safe. He walked over to Donna who was still unconscious, stroking her face before reaching for her mobile to phone Martha.

Ringing only twice before Mickey answered, "hullo," he sleepily answered, "Mickey," the Doctor cheered, "can I speak with Martha," he asked. He could hear Mickey mumble something followed by some static, "hello Doctor," she softly greeted. "I'm outside Torchwood," he began but Martha cut him off, "we'll be right there. What happened," she interrupted as he could hear Mickey groan in the background. "Donna's unconscious. It's my fault. She lost the baby when I regenerated," he blurted his voice cracking, "the kids are fine," he added reassuring her. Martha gasped, "give me ten minutes. Mickey, get Maddox ready and come pick up Will and Christina," she ordered, "Doctor have Jack help you get them inside," she told him hanging up.

Running down the console the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors to find Jack already standing there, "like the new look. Wouldn't mind running my hands through the full head of hair," he winked. Ignoring Jack's typical flirting the Doctor tried not to panic, "I need you to take the children, Martha is on her way here. I'll get Donna," he instructed leading Jack to the Zero room where Christina and Will lie sleeping, "what happened Doc," Jack worried. The Doctor swallowed hard, "when I regenerated it destroyed everything. Donna was hit by some debris, she lost the baby," he answered solemnly. Bending down Jack picked up the sleeping Christina in one arm and the sleeping Wilfred in the other as he watched the Doctor kneel beside Donna, kissing her head before carefully picking her up.

Once inside the HUB Jack laid Will and Christina on the upstairs couch covering them with blankets to let them sleep off their stressful events. Coming back down stairs he saw the Doctor standing over Donna stroking her hair, "I'm so sorry love. I will make it up to you just come back to me. Open your eyes for me Donna," he begged. Placing a hand on his shoulder Jack tried to be a proper friend and support him, "come have a seat," he suggested but the Doctor didn't move, "I'm not leaving her Jack," he responded. Gently he squeezed his shoulder, "I know Doc but you just regenerated you need to rest. You'll be no good to her if you haven't rested. Just have a seat, you don't have to leave her," he attempted to make the Doctor understand. Hearing the door closed they both looked up to see Martha in a t-shirt and Jeans making her way to them, "how is she," Martha inquired. They both shook their heads, "she hasn't woken or even stirred," the Doctor mumbled.

Martha motioned for Jack to turn the screen on while the Doctor expectedly held onto Donna's hand even if she wasn't aware he wasn't going to leave her. Martha pushed the button to begin the scan, searching for something, anything that would give them hope. Watching the screen Martha was shocked to see nothing unusual at all, only a perfectly healthy uterus with no signs of miscarriage or even being pregnant, "Doctor, Donna was three months along right," she asked. He nodded, "yes. She was just about to enter her fourth trimester this Friday," he answered still stroking Donna's face. Martha moved the image around more attempting to verify what he had said and what she remembered. Jack noticed that something wasn't wrong by the off look on Martha's face, "what is it? What's wrong," he pushed causing the Doctor to look up searching for answers.

Pressing a button to pause the screen, "do you see anything unusual," she questioned the Doctor. Looking at the screen he too saw an empty uterus but for three months along and no blood expelled something wasn't right, "where is the baby," he muttered appalled. She walked next to him placing a hand on his back, "Doctor, there is no way Donna was pregnant within the last two weeks," she explained to ensure he grasped the situation. Both of them turned to face Jack hearing him begin to laugh. The Doctor gave him his best oncoming storm look as he tightened his hands into fists ready to resort to violence in his panic, "that's because she wasn't," Jack supplied causing both their mouth's to gape open. The Doctor relaxed his fists a bit slightly intrigued by Jack's sudden attitude, "what do you mean? We've seen the ultrasound, both beating hearts, Donna was pregnant," he argued. Jack nodded in agreement, "oh your wife is pregnant but that isn't your wife," he began but the Doctor interrupted, "don't you think I would know if that was my wife or not," he growled.

Jack pointed to her ringless hand, "no wedding ring, no pregnancy, remind you of something odd," Jack hinted. The Doctor stood there dumbfounded, "no. If you would tell me before I throttle you neck," he threatened making Jack burst out in laughter even more, "Donna really has rubbed off on you," he giggled. "Donna is with you, well you about a regeneration ago," he explained and the Doctor dropped to his knees, "Rassilion, how could I have forgotten. All this time, she was right. I regenerated. And the baby it was mine, that's what she told you. That's why I couldn't see the scan. You knew we were married, you knew she was pregnant on the Crucible that's why you pretended to die, you knew we had to save her," the Doctor uttered stuck between a state of disbelief and admiration for the man who helped his wife when he couldn't.

Picking Donna up, he strained to get a better grip on her since he didn't want to admit he was a bit weaker due to the regeneration energy still pulsing through him, "I have to get her to the TARDIS so I can create a controlled temporal implosion resetting the TARDIS and switching the Donnas back," he cheered eagerly trying to remember the exact moment he was to create the implosion switching them back. If he switched them too soon he would never have told Donna he loved her or kissed her but if he was a moment too late he was unsure how she would have responded to him. A second on either side could cause a ripple in time changing their course and timelines. Luckily he did remember to the millisecond when future Donna was taken from him and he gained his own Donna back. Imputing the time and date into the TARDIS he began setting the system for the implosion.

Flicking the TARDIS lever caused the lights to dim before shining so bright he feared they would burst. Seeing his fiery red head he ran over to her, "Donna," a strange young man chirped meeting her. Catching her bearings she noticed he was in the pinstripe suit she had become so well acquainted with, "you regenerated," she whispered delicately taking in his new look. He stood still, "yes. What do you think," he acknowledged fearful of her reaction. Donna outstretched her hand, caressing his new face, "you're not as tall," she snorted looking into his eyes.

Placing her hand on the Doctor's chest between his two hearts to ensure he was truly the same, he raised his hand placing it over hers lightly stroking it, "do you want me to change back," he worried. She smiled shaking her head, "no. Never. Although, couldn't you have aimed a bit older? Everyone is going to think I'm your Mum," she laughed. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as she listened to his hearts beating beneath her ear. Closing her eyes Donna breathed him in; he still smelled the same, just like the Schlenk Blossom. "Where are my children," she questioned realizing the lack of noise around her. The Doctor motioned to the door, "with their Uncle Jack and Aunt Martha," he smiled. Donna placed her arms around his neck, "I missed them. I missed you," she told him. Chuckling he loosened his grip looking into her eyes, "you were with me. I remember. In fact you were just kissing me," he laughed.

She shook her head, "how are they," she worried. The Doctor rubbed her shoulder happy to have Donna back in his arms, "good. They slept most the time which means they'll be up all night. On the bright side you can spend time with them," he grinned. They stood there embracing for a moment, "you told me you love me," she reminded him. The Doctor hugged her tighter, "that regeneration did that rather often," he joked. Donna shook her head, "no. When we were sleeping you had a bad dream and when I calmed you, you mumbled it, you told me you loved me and then again in the arboretum," she remembered. He nodded in agreement, "yes I did," he smiled, "do you still love me," she questioned fearful that the process changed more than just his face. Frowning when he saw the fear in her eyes he asked, "how could I not fall in love with you," he sighed. Donna swallowed hard pulling back from his arms, "Doctor, do you," she pushed needing to know.

Sitting down on the jump seat he looked up at her, "Donna, even when I became human and couldn't remember who I was I remembered you, that I love you," he suggested, "how could I ever forget the love I have for you?" She turned facing the console not wanting him to see her cry, "I don't know," she offered, "I just. I don't know what to expect, what type of man you are," she confessed. Walking over to her the Doctor turned her to look him in the eyes, "no matter who I become I will love you Donna. Not until I met you did I ever think I could have a family again. Even with my heart broken I knew how special you were. Until you found me nothing made sense," he promised.

Tilting her head up Donna kissed her husband, "it's so good to be in your arms, especially now that you aren't skinny as a rat," she chuckled, "speaking of, now we can get you some new clothes," she smiled expectantly deciding to pause. "If you didn't know we were married, who did you thinks I was married to," she pondered aloud. He dropped his eyes immediately, feeling foolish, "Jack," he mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear, "I thought he had snagged you away from me. You two were so chummy," he trailed off. Donna grinned, "and you were jealous," she teased poking him in the chest, "no. You were upset. You were so upset the baby felt it didn't she. That's why she was in distress," Donna realized. Letting go of her he smiled his eyes gleaming, "she," he repeated. Donna nodded excitedly, "when," he asked, "when you kissed me. She knew who her Daddy was even if you didn't," she beamed.

He smiled lowering his head slightly, "would you like me to kiss you now? I'm a bit out of practice but I've had some wonderful feedback," he hinted expectantly. Donna rolled her eyes, "I don't know," she paused, "or we could just hold hands if it'd make you feel more comfortable," he interjected. She raised her eyebrows waiting for him to stop talking, "I was going to say I'm not sure. You see I'm married to this jealous Martian," she trailed off. He looked expectantly at her, "can you blame me," he started but she interrupted him, "oh shut up," she said kissing him.

Pulling back from the kiss the Doctor let go of her smacking himself in the head, "oh dull so dull. My head! I know what I was missing," he shouted. Donna stepped back confused by his sudden outburst, "Doctor," she cautiously asked. "We've got to save her. He's in her house," he exclaimed running to the console. Donna watched him confused, "save who," she questioned worried something had gone wrong with his regeneration. He paused looking at her, "Amelia. She's in the house alone with prisoner zero. We have to go save a lonely little girl," he explained holding his hand out. Donna smiled softly, "well let's go then," she beamed taking his hand. Yes, things would be fine. He was still her Doctor.


End file.
